Transference Universe War (Book 1)
by Lyro Alitox
Summary: In this world, there is a new minor god, named Constarllation. Apparently, he has an only daughter(adopted), and stolen some gods' powers to bless her through her journey in a world, where food are enemies,with two other people with tragic pasts. And lonely together...
1. Prologue(Part 1)

**Hephaestus: Wait...You are not Rick Riordan.**

**Hera: Duuh, red face!**

**Hestia: You don't own us either.**

**Me: Yep. Thanks for doing the disclaimer!**

**Hephaestus & Hestia: You're welcome.**

**Hera: Wait. WHAAAAT!**

**Me: Let's get on-**

******Hephaestus & Hestia: Sure!**

******Hera: Noo...**

* * *

**Hephaestus' POV**

"Hephaestus TV here!" I announced. For no reason, I felt like I could film the fat hammer, sorry...I mean Pan and what he is doing now. I had already installed the first ever CCTV in Pan's home, a grassland. I feel sorry for the old satyr. His old, twisted mind told him to make a home there, not a workshop. Now that is much, much better.

"Stop thinking 'bout screwdrivers and continue, red face!" The most annoying goddess, Hera, screamed.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"How dare ya..." Hera left the scene. I assumed that Hera wanted to tell Zeus to zap me with his master bolt. Too bad, Zeus drank Dionysus' Merlot wine. So I continued.

"Let's check out Pan!" I shouted. My (imaginary) audience cheered loudly.

I grinned broadly. "Thank you, great audience! So..." I smiled.

I switched to...wait. Map Tracker wrote that Pan is a meter away from his brother. Something is on his hand and advancing slowly.

"Everybody, Pan's doing something mysterious!" I screamed.

I quickly went to Pan's brother's cave and looked.

The color came quickly.

I suddenly saw The Fates, handling over the thread. The hag with the scissors, Atropos, snipped off the thread. Then red came to the camera. Yeah, not ichor, 'cause Pan's immortal, but his brother is adopted (Whatever) _and_ a pesky demigod.

"Audience! Pan killed his brother!" My (still imaginary) audience and the gods panicked. Even Juno (I'm in a more Vulcan mood) summoned The Fates.

Atropos mumbled,"Not my fault!".

"Whose fault is it!" Both Juno and I shouted, then glared at each other.

"Pan's wishes to be a god and hatred for his brother caused it to be," she replied before fading away. Ares and I cursed the same words and we glared at each other.

Apollo ignored us and used a microphone and say," Gods, important-".

"Hey! That is my invention!" I interrupted. Too bad that he prophecised One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful' and is hearing his recording in headphones and continued," message! This young man's gonna help us at Universe War 5!".

The gods quieten at 'Universe War 5', but was interrupted by Ares.

"Puny," he corrected. Both Athena and I glared at him but Aphrodite looked lovingly at him and smooched. I looked at Aphrodite lovingly (ignore the red face) but she smooched at Ares again. Hera (I'm in a more Hephaestus state), Hestia, Artemis and Apollo shadow-traveled here with a very tired looking Hades panting at their heels.

I guess Zeus is now un-drunk and threatened to zap Hades again if he did not shadow-travel with them. Hera used the master bolt to zap Hades again and he shadow-traveled us to the Empire State Building 599th floor, which is hidden from annoying drills.. I mean demigods. When I looked at Hades, he is both panting and snoring like he was forced to run three marathons non-stop and Hypnos gave him a bed. When I turned, there is a new boy...Pan's brother.

* * *

**Hestia's POV**

"Then Pan killed that demigod!"Rumored the Greek gods (Who says that gods can't gossip?) .

"What demigod?" I asked Hera, the nearest goddess to me. Gods and goddesses hardly cared about demigods, plus dead ones, but it was pretty unusual since Pan tried to kill a demigod. He is definitely not the killing type. Ares is, though. Definitely suspicious.

"His brother, duh," Hera replied rudely.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed.

Then a deep voice boomed up, "I'm gonna defeat Constarllation!". I recognized the voice immediately. The ultra daring minor god, Heracles.

"I recommend not, Heracles," Zeus told him, though Ares grinned broadly. I knew that Ares would enjoy Heracles with a black eye very much. Revenge for stepping on Ares toe 'accidentally' .

After three minutes, Heracles came back with a smiley-faced band-aid on his chin, a pair of crutches, two black eyes, eleven plasters, glitter glue on his hair and egg white dripping down his arms. Guess that Constarllation wanted to embarrass him a little bit.

Hermes shouted," Message from Constarllation: Please get Pan's brother movin'! Better not end up like the weakling that came to my home when I was showerin'!".

Everybody went pale. It was not normal that Constarllation made threats. He was good-natured and modest, but as powerful as a...wizard, I guess. Even he defeated Zeus.

"Hera, Artemis, Apollo, come with me,"I commanded. The twins nodded. Hera scowled but obeyed (Ha! The Queen of Gods actually obeyed me? I need to thank Constarllation, really) .

"Hades, shadow travel us!"Hera commanded. Hades scowled, about to refuse.

"Ya dare..."Zeus brandished his master bolt and The Lord of The Underworld started to tremble in fear. Wicked.

"Shadow travel where?" Hades scowled (Hephaestus would be jealous!) .

"To the body!"Artemis gave a scowl like Hades. I suppose that if Artemis wasn't a virgin goddess and Hades did not marry Persephone, they would be a happy couple.

We immediately transported to Pan's brother, with Hades panting a little bit.

"Not quite dead yet,"observed Apollo.

"Not dead,"complained Hades. They both gave matching glares at each other.

"Okay?"Artemis asked. She used her silver bow and arrow to shoot at the body.

"Underworld Guy, is this boy dead now?"she asked.

"Definitely,"he nodded.

"Then reborn him!"I shouted. He grimaced. I believed that he wanted to celebrate the death of Pan's brother.

"No!"he quarreled. Hera took out Zeus' master bolt from a _diet __Pepsi _can and gave Hades a small zap on his left foot. He yelped like how the Lord of the Underworld shouldn't yelp. Or to be modest, a squalling baby (Don't kill me!)

Suddenly a baby boy appeared. Definitely him in his baby form. "Shadow travel us to the Empire State Building 599th floor!"Hera commanded.

"B-but-"Hades stuttered.

"No buts!"Hera growled.

We immediately went there."Now shadow travel us to Hephaestus' forge!"Hera barked at Hades.

"Noo..."he whined. Hera zapped him on the right pinkie. "Ow!"He complained. We transported to Hephaestus' forge after two minutes of whining, complaining and zapping.

"O Iris,goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me the gods of Olympus!" I said. The first thing we saw is Poseidon bathing (Luckily, he wrapped a bathrobe around himself)

"My underpants*"He screeched."What are ya doing?"

"Tell the Greek gods to meet at Hephaestus' forge! Bye!"Apollo growled. When I turned I saw Hades snoring on a burning coal,then yelping and sleeping somewhere. When they came I shook Hades awake.

He groaned but I made a geyser under Hades. He went to the Empire State Building 599th floor again.

When everybody saw Pan's brother reborn, they gasped. "Hey, Hades, one more spot,"Demeter said gently. Demeter apparently did not try to threaten Hades. Bad.

"To wheree?"he mumbled sleepily.

"To Constarllation," Demeter replied immediately.

* * *

***Poseidon's Underpants**

* * *

**Is it nice? Please read and review if you have any questions! Thanks.**

**Please review to let me know your opinions!**

**Anyway, Pan's brother's name is Skye, but he's going to change his name in the story. Guess whether it is Aliothe or Physis (Possibly Die Guy too),just not the PJO and HoO ****characters.**

**Internet cookies for readers:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	2. Prologue(Part 2)

**Constarllation: Wait.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Constarllation: Who are you?**

**Me: I'm Lyro Alitox.**

**Constarllation: Do you own me?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Constarllation: Great.**

**Hera: Not.**

**Me: Correct.**

**Hera: All rights reserved to Rick -Hey, Constarllation! You've grown!**

**Constarllation: Bye!**

**Hera: How dare you-**

**Me: Thanks. Now, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Constarllation's POV**

**1 hour ago...**

Apparently, I was showering when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, is that you, Triptolemus?" I called out. There was no reply. Usually, Trippy would answer with some farming formulas. I like him. He teaches me to grow plants so I could use vines to wrap enemies like presents. He's a nice guy but would want to turn Hades into cereal. I recommended Cocoa Pops. They taste nice to Trippy.

There was more impatient knocking. I snorted. Wrapping a bathrobe over my body, I reached the door handle.

Before I could open the door, it fell of its hinges and landed with an almighty crash. I growled. I would make the god who did that pay. Fortunately, my prayers were answered. "Constarllation, I would want to challenge you!"Heracles shouted.

"Sure. Make sure you pay me a door after you defeated me or when I defeated you,"I challenged. "Fine. I swear on the five rivers of the underworld!"He promised.

The thunder boomed louder than usual. It was rare that gods make promises. I grinned evilly. Hades is going to enjoy this. I took out some honeysuckle and clematis seeds from a purplish pouch.

"What are you going to do? Take out some pokeballs!"He laughed. Three...two...one! I threw the seeds. It landed around him. I grinned evilly again. Willing the seeds to grow, the vines wrapped him like a present. After three seconds, he turned into a talking potted corn plant.

"Hey!"He growled,"Turn me back or I will..."He jumped up and tried to corn-head-butt me but I caught him.

"Now,now,you are pretty fragile!"I chided him. He growled and tried to kick me but unfortunately, he is now a potted plant so he now had no legs.

He crashed to the(Most disgusting part,the Almighty Dustbin)floor. I felt pity for him so I turned him back to Heracles.

When he sat up, he was bleeding ichor on the chin, two black eyes, eleven wounds on his body, two broken legs, glitter glue and egg white(Don't ask why)over his body. He groaned loudly.

"Heracles, you could pay me next month,"I said generously(I think so). He groaned again. I felt even more pitiful for him so I sent him to Asclepius, the god of medicine and healing.

After he went away, I went to the CCTV. After recording, I mumbled,"Hermes Express!"After a while, the recording went to Hephaestus' TV. Approximately 3 minutes. Great.

I sighed, before going back to shower.

* * *

**After Constarllation showered...**

"Hey, Corny (Ignore it), its Trippy here!"A voice yelled from behind the door.

"Hey, Trippy, anyway, don't call me Corny!"I mumbled tiredly as opening the door to reveal an enthusiastic Triptolemus.

"But corn taste nice!"He protested with a cheerful smile,"Okaayy..."after speaking, he launched into farming formulas. I quickly grabbed my spiral notebooks and began to copy down what he said.

"Anyway, good work there turning Heracles into a corn plant!"He crocodile-grinned at me. I rolled my eyes.

"He was crazy enough to think he got legs at that form,"I recalled.

* * *

**After half an hour of copying...**

The doorbell rang shrilly. I sighed. Most likely a god asking for my help, like _Turn that annoying blonde girl into a steak! _and _No! That's my daughter! Turn Hera into a meatball._ Also, _No! She's my wife! Turn Poseidon and Hades into Frosties! _

So after a bunch of turning and un-turning, I wasted my energy. By the way, I am only seventeen years, very young compared to the other gods. They're like, hundred times older than me.

"I will get the door! Fortunately it's mortals selling Cheerios!"Trippy grinned. I wanted to tell Trippy that I don't order breakfast cereal but I just slumped on the sofa.

"Sure,"I mumbled. Suddenly, nineteen beings came in through the opened door. For no reason, I saw a pegasus there.

"Err, do pegasi serve you break-Oh hey, Demeter!"After saying that, he turned Hades, who was slumping on the floor sleeping, into a pile of Honey Stars.

"Trippy, I was about to suggest Choco Pops!"I exclaimed. He looked disappointed, but he waved his hand in front of the pile of cereal and they turned into Choco Pops. Wow. That god sure knows how to torture gods.

"There is no time to turn gods into breakfast cereal!"Hecate scolded. He nodded and the Choco Pops turned back into an awakening Hades.

"I just had a weird dream about Honey Stars evolving into Choco Pops!"He murmured sleepily before continuing to snore.

"Corny, here is the boy you want us to keep alive,"Poseidon nodded. _Oh, hi Lord. Can I have more sugar-Oh, I thought you were Percy! How did I end up here?_ The pegasus asked him._ But I want sugar cubes! _the horse looked hungrily at me._ Are ya a doughnut?_ He said.

I rolled my eyes. _Wait. You got eyes. That means you're a bunny! I love bunnies!_ "More likely you love buns!"I grumbled to the pegasus that was licking its chops. _Yes! Grassy bunnies!_ He grinned. _Blackjack! Yeah! And you're a corn? I heard Lord No. 2 call you corn!_I grumbled. This horse had a bad sense of hearing.

"I did not want any boy to be alive! I was showering in an hour ago!" I grumbled. _Are you talking about bok choy? _he looked hungrily at me again.

"I don't like your pegasus,"I commented._ Are ya talking about peaches? I like them raw._ "I think that you taste like peaches and I've a good mind to eat you up,"I made my best imitation of a growl. Blackjack squeaked.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Your horsey's gone!"Tyson's IM was right in front of me. "How?"I questioned worriedly.

"It just melted into the shadows, the More-Than-Two-Eyes guy said so..."He replied. Argus, he meant. But melting into the shadows meant the work of a Hades' kid.

"Nico...come here,"I commanded. Nico went to my room immediately.

"Problem?"He questioned me. I pointed to Tyson's shimmering image.

"Mr D.'s also gone along with black horsey!"He shouted, before disappearing. Guess that Tyson gave Iris half a drachma. "Disappeared into shadows?"Nico di Angelo asked.

"How'd you know?"I asked. He gave a cold smile then jabbed his head with his finger.

* * *

**Hey guys, launched in a new chapter! Sorry, but PJO and HoO characters can't appear until Atherva(Athena+Minerva)explains it fully to 79 shapeshifters and school is re-opening in my country, so I may not update as soon. Thanks for supporting my story. Anyway, don't be bothered with the breakfast cereal thing. Please review, bye!**


End file.
